


another piece of the puzzle

by ryanwolfe



Series: the only mystery worth solving [3]
Category: CSI: Miami, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Children, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Ryan is good with kids, Secret Relationship, Undercover Luke Alvez as Eric Delko, a little animal crossing, hint of Walter Simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: The woman opens her mouth and is about to reply, when Ryan hears a familiar voice, gaining volume as the sound echoes out into the waiting room. His eyes wander to the woman’s face when he notices her brows furrow in confusion, which causes Ryan to wonder what’s going on.aka that one time JJ was shocked to see her co-worker while taking her kids to the pediatrician’s office.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe, Jennifer “JJ” Jareau & Luke Alvez, Luke Alvez/Ryan Wolfe
Series: the only mystery worth solving [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742983
Kudos: 26





	another piece of the puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> this one kept haunting me for days, like my fingers were itching to write this, so i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> also i threw in a little animal crossing just cause and a hint of walter simmons cause his and ryan’s friendship was so wholesome y’all. 
> 
> context: i decided to name their daughter gabriella, and she has ryan’s dna, hence the green eyes that matches. she definitely has both their last names, hyphenated as wolfe-alvez.
> 
> (disclaimer: i don’t know if jj’s sons have hazel eyes, it’s just a guess, a little detail i put in there.)

Ryan’s in the waiting room, patiently sitting while waiting for his people. He turns towards the clock in the room, noting that only five minutes has passed since he last looked and sighs dramatically. Swinging his gaze around, he takes a look at his surroundings, his detective instincts flaring up despite the fact that he’s not in law enforcement anymore.

It’s four in the afternoon on a Tuesday and it’s mostly deserted due to the time of day and that most people would be working right now. There’s a few people in the room, the few strays who most likely weren’t able to find a better time to take their kids to get a check up. 

He spies an older couple who mostly keeps to themselves, speaking in low tones, intently watching a five year old little girl. Probably grandparents who as a favor, took the kid off her parents’ hands to help out. There’s a young man, about the age of a teenager, attention focused on the cell phone in his hand as a younger boy, likely his sibling given the familiar features they share, run circles around the room. And in the corner, a blonde woman, two little boys by her side, both quiet and sitting still. 

Ryan’s attention is drawn to her, due to the fact that he can see, low on her hip, sits a gun. Observing closer, he notes the black ankle boots and formal button down shirt and how her body tenses every time someone enters the room. He thinks, law enforcement, knowing the signs when he sees once, and how at one point in time, he saw that in the reflection every morning when he woke up.

He deems her not as a threat, and mentally pulls up his schedule in his mind. Nothing of totally importance that he needs to attend to currently, and he’s already graded all the midterms for his classes the other day. Glee fills within Ryan once he’s gone over all the stuff in his workload and deduces that he has time on his hands to waste. 

Digging through his bag, he pulls out the Nintendo switch he stashed in this morning, sneaking it under the noses of both his daughter and husband and starts up Animal Crossing. It’s become a good pastime for him, and it’s nice to focus on when his ocd flares up sometimes. Plus, as a bonus, it allows him to interact with Walter, who gifted him in hopes of having another aspect of their relationship while being apart.

Ryan’s collecting shells on the beach when a noise draws him out of it. He slowly glances up to find twin hazel eyes staring up at him. His gaze shifts to the corner, where the blonde woman’s looking at him, amusement shining in those blue eyes and Ryan grins back. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” He smiles, speaking in a low tone in order to not scare them away. The smaller of the two points at the switch, his avatar blinking up from the screen. 

Ryan chuckles, “yeah, that’s me. I’m playing Animal Crossing right now, see?” And he pulls the console closer to the boys, gesturing to his miniature version. He toggles the joystick and the avatar walks around in a circle, delighting the boys. 

From his peripheral view, he spots a flash of blonde and the woman, probably their mother, shifts closer, sitting in the chair two from him. The older boy shuffles to her, tugging her sleeve until she looks at him. 

“Mommy! Mommy,” he whines and points at the switch. “I want one,” as Ryan watches a smile grow on the mother’s face. 

The younger one chimes in right after, moving closer to Ryan but turning his head toward his mother. “Can we get one, mommy? Please?” And ryan’s amused when puppy eyes and pouts dart across both boys’ faces.

The woman opens her mouth and is about to reply, when Ryan hears a familiar voice, gaining volume as the sound echoes out into the waiting room. His eyes wander to the woman’s face when he notices her brows furrow in confusion, which causes Ryan to wonder what’s going on.

Ryan barely slips back the switch into his back before his husband and daughter are bursting into the room, two matching lollipops in their mouth as they listen to whatever the doctor is relaying to them. 

Gabriella is the one who spots him first, abandoning the two men as she races towards Ryan, already scrambling through her pocket as she pulls out another lollipop, offering it to him. Ryan laughs, so used to his daughter’s shenanigans as he gracefully accepts it, before tugging her into his lap. 

But his eyes are more preoccupied with the sight of his handsome husband, as he wraps up the conversation with the doctor and makes his way towards them. His steps falter and Ryan’s puzzled, following his line of sight as it lands on the woman near him. 

The woman’s the one who speaks first, standing up as her boys cling to her on each side. “Luke?” The word draws out and Ryan has a lightbulb moment. This is probably another one of Luke’s co-workers, most likely JJ, if the blonde hair and two kids are any indication. 

Luke sheepishly rubs the back of his neck and throws a lopsided grin at her. “Hey, JJ. What are you doing here?”

the blonde, JJ, isn’t intimidated, crossing her arms at her chest, eyes narrowing in suspicious. “Better question, what are you doing here?” 

At his husband’s wince, Ryan finally hauls his daughter off his lap and stands up. Extending an arm to the woman, Ryan speaks up. “Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Luke’s husband, Ryan.”

He attempts to hold in his laughter when her jaw drops and her eyes dart back and forth from Ryan to Luke. 

Gabriella interrupts by tugging on his leg and Ryan kneels down to her level. Her matching green eyes are trained on Luke and JJ as she whispers into Ryan’s ear and he enthusiastically nods. Brushing off his knees, he straightens back up and tells Luke, “We’re gonna go to the bathroom, I’ll let you two catch up.” Gabriella grabs onto his hand and Ryan nods to the woman as they walk past her down to the hallway. Looking back over his shoulder, Ryan catches Luke and JJ sitting down, the two huddled closely and a genuine smile blooms on his face. 

Once Gabriella is finished, Ryan can’t wait to hear how this is going.


End file.
